Phantom Wood
WARNING: If this tree falls off into the void, there is a very low chance of a new sapling growing. That being said, DO NOT cut this tree at the base, however, cut it higher up so if part of it falls, you will still have most of the tree left to try again with. Phantom Wood, also called Crystal Wood or End Times Wood, is a wood type in Lumber Tycoon 2 added in the End Times Update. This wood type is classified as currently the most expensive In-game wood types selling for a whopping $440, in plank form. If a whole tree is sold in plank form, it is possible to get 1M - 1.2M. Please note that chopping this tree from its main trunk will allow the entire tree to tip down into the void. The log and the plank are uncuttable. In order to cut it, the player must use a special axe called End Times Axe. Chop Saw doesn't work on the planks either. The exterior of Phantom Wood is composed of a dull, sandy white material, maintaining a generally thick width throughout the majority of the tree. The leaves of Phantom Wood are made of the "Neon" ROBLOX material, glowing a bright shade of cyan, similar to that of the Cyan Neon Wire. The leaves are notably small, only maintaining a width slightly larger to the branches that they sit upon. Once cut, the player will see that the interior of Phantom Wood is made up of a light blue "Foil" ROBLOX material, which, respectively, they planks share the same composition. The wood when planked gets heavy if the piece that you planked was really big and fat. Upon overview of the tree, it is agreeable that it is quite large supporting a vast array of leaves and intertwining branches. When you are with a low graphics quality, this wood will look like Birch Wood without the Wood texture, And when put in the countertop, it will look extremely similar or maybe even same to birch and you will not be able to sell this. As probably nobody will trust you this is the End Times Tree. Recent studies also indicate that Phantom Wood grows extraordinarily fast during its primary growth stages if it is not generated on server startup. During its lifetime as it grows, the leaves do not appear to change size, in contrast to other species such as Cherry Wood. Note: To players who are new and inexperienced, don't ever place the wood directly on the bridge because it might end up falling down into the Void. Instead, put it on a vehicle of some sort. But it may fall trough the bridge. However, this is rarer than the wood directly on the bridge falling. If you have no vehicles, it's better to hold it when it starts going up. In order to harvest this wood type, the player must purchase (or confirm ownership of) a Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. Once owned, the player must take this item to the Bridge Toll Booth located in the Main Biome and Safari biome which Seranok and Merely operate. After navigating here, the player must insert the unboxed Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye into the communication hole located in the front, slanted glass panel. However, the eye must be perfectly balanced in this hole, or the process will not work. After the player has successfully balanced the eyeball in the slot, they must then pay to lower the bridge. The bridge will remain lowered for the duration that the user has paid to lower it for. '' The eyeball will be consumed once the player pays, and this action cannot be undone. Once the player has paid for their desired lower time, they must quickly drive (or walk onto) the elevating bridge platform, as, unlike a normal bridge lowering, it will drop downwards cutting through the water below, dig a hole through a layer of sand, and burst through a layer of rock into an open, dark chasm. The bridge will halt when it connects with a rusted, pebbled pathway that smoothly connects into a slate-material path that branches out in two directions. The player must proceed forward along the slate path until they reach a left-turning bend. Soon after right bend, a pebbled patch of soil can be found. This patch of soil is the spot where Phantom Wood grows, usually holding one tree (no reports of multiple trees at once have been reported). Once the player has cut their desired amount of wood, they must return to the bridge platform and wait until the bridge is designated to raise it. Once raised back to the surface, they player cannot go back down into the chasm unless they allow the consumption of another Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. 'It is currently unknown how long this wood will be available.''' Category:Rare wood